jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Wraith
Captain Wraith is a minor antagonist from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates." He is voiced by Blair Underwood. Background History Captain Wraith was an evil and greedy pirate that all that sail the Never Sea knew and feared for his wicked ways. As the scourge of the Never Seas, his ruthless and malicious knew no limits even when he passed by unknown means, his restless evil spirit ended up on Ghost Island which only appears at night on Never Land. The only danger for Captain Wraith is the vortex leading to Never-Nether Land which looms over the island, Never-Nether Land is said to be the final resting place for evil spirits. But Captain Wraith proved too clever to go near the vortex. Captain Wraith soon plotted to leave Ghost Island using the greed of pirates who adventure to the island looking for treasure. Using his enchanted ghostly treasure, Wraith plots to turn any and all pirates to come in contact into a ghost to serve him in plundering the whole Never World. Personality Captain Wraith is indeed suave, smooth-talking and often charming, but also cruel, remorseless and sadistic. Powers and Abilities As a ghost Captain Wraith displays the powers of flight, phase through walls, disappearing and reappearing, and shape-shifting. Captain Wraith most noteworthy abilities was the power turn anyone who comes into contact with his ghostly treasure into a ghost. But the treasure would later prove to be Wraith's downfall. Role in the series Captain Wraith first appeared in the episode Escape from Ghost Island, after discovering the ghostly treasure of Ghost Island turned Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Jake into ghosts. As a part of Wraith's plot to have a ghostly crew of his own to pillages the inhabitants of Never Land. Jake and Hook's crew decide to join forces to stop his nefarious plot by returning back to their ships before the sunrise. At the end of the episode, Captain Wraith is tricked into saving his treasure and ends up being sucked into the vortex leading to Never-Nether Land. Captain Wraith reappears in the episode "Phantoms of Never-Nether Land", he sends a message out to Ghostly Bob, Planky and Pranky tricking the trio into retrieving Peg-Leg Peg's Spirit Key which has the powers to open the gates of Never-Nether Land and setting he and the various evil spirits upon Never Land once more. However Captain Treasure Tooth soon learns that the mischievous ghosts have the Spirit Key which opens the gates of Pirate Paradise. With the help of Jake and his pirate crew Treasure Tooth was able to track down Ghostly Bob and his crew. Bob informs Jake that they took the key to free Captain Wraith from Never-Nether Land who believes to be a good ghost. Jake and his crew warn Bob not to trust Wraith after dealing with the fiendish pirate once before and the dangers of unleashing the evil spirits of Never-Nether Land on Never Land. Bob agreed to return the key but it was too late, Pranky accidentally sets Wraith free. However, this is short-lived as Jake and his crew defeated Wraith once more sealing him away with the evil spirits of Never-Nether Land. Episode Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Deceased characters Category:Ghosts Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Antagonists